oji?
by britteny brooks
Summary: Misaki's finely getting a handle on his new life style with usagi, but things are turned upside down once again for him when Usagi's twelve year old niece, Madoka, comes to stay with them for a while. and if that isn't strange enough, Madoka a yaoi fan-girl who loves her uncle's BL novels and has decided she's in love with Misaki too.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: **__**uncle Usagi!?**_

'This is so … weird.' Thinks Misaki. He glances sideways to make sure he's not hallucinating. Nope, she's still there. Misaki glances up and down examining the strange girl sitting in the living room. Her silver hair definitely resembled Usagi's but it's long pulled into pig tails and her side bangs frame her face not like Usagi's long bangs that cover his forehead. Her lavender eyes are similar to his also only they're bigger and more innocent looking than his lover's. 'Could this girl really be his niece?'

It all started earlier this morning when she first showed up. Misaki was in the kitchen working on breakfast and Usagi was working on a manuscript. When the door rang Usagi jumped at the chance to ignore his work to answer the door.

He opened the door and there she was, the fancy pink dress and dress shoes pared with the white socks and fancy pink ribbons all pointed to her being from the same crowd as Usagi. Misaki's suspicions were confirmed shortly after.

"Madoka, What are you doing here?" he asked the girl. Misaki strained to get a better view of the situation over the sink. 'How does Usagi-san know this cute little girl?' he wondered.

"Mama sent me here. She said I was being a pain and I had to stay here for a while. She also said to tell you not to argue because there is no way she's changing her mind." She says her voice oddly like Usagi's also, in the fact of how they speak as opposed to how their voices sounded.

"Damn it." Usagi grumbles.

Usagi then turns his attention to Misaki who nearly falls over trying to get a better look at the door way. Madoka wanders into the living room dragging a small suit case behind her. Along with a big tote bag. She also turns her attention to Usagi's younger lover. At this point Misaki was extremely confused. She looks him up and down a flash of recognition crosses her face but she can't seem to place it.

"This is Madoka Matsushita. She's only twelve so be patient with her. She's my niece." Usagi informs Misaki.

"Wait Usagi-san. That makes no sense big brother Usagi isn't married or have kids. How can she be your niece?" Misaki asked.

"Well on top of a Haruhiko I also have a half-sister, Ayako. Madoka's her daughter. Damn is she persistent of getting rid of her." Usagi explains bitterly. He turns back to the girl. "Madoka this is Misaki." The flashes in her whole body this time, she breaks out in a smile.

"I knew it! I-know-it-I-knew-it-I-knew-it" she practically screams. She starts to dig about in her tote bag and pulls out one of Usagi's BL novels in triumph. Misaki stared at her in disbelief. "Oh, I knew it had to be one of your novels Oji! No one writes yaoi quite as passionately. This is one of your best works I love it! Your new pen name threw me off but I was sure it was one of yours!" Madoka grins from ear to ear.

"You!" she points at Misaki. "I knew I recognized you. Oji is basing his character off you isn't he. Oh you're even cuter in person then you are in the books!" she practically throws herself at Misaki and wraps her arms around his waist. 'Is this girl really Usagi's niece she looks like him, but she sure doesn't act like him.' Misaki wondered.

So that's how we got here now. Madoka sits on the coach watching Misaki. Her eyes are all lite up. Misaki finishes breakfast. 'It took a little longer than I thought because I didn't think I'd be feeding three' Misaki thinks to himself.

Misaki sets the table and calls Usagi from his bedroom. The three of them sit to eat. Madoka sits quietly. She's calmed herself much sense this morning, back to the girl they saw when she first came. They begin to eat. Misaki can't help but pay attention to their new house guest.

"So, Madoka you really do like Usagi-san's books, huh?" Misaki says trying to start pleasant conversation with the girl. Madoka's ears prick at this.

"Oh, yes I love Oji's books they're really amazing don't you think? I want to be an author when I grow up just like Oji! Do you like Oji's books, Misaki-Chan?"

"Well…" Misaki start, "I don't really read his stuff…" he admits a bit embarrassed.

"Really, I would have thought you would have read all his stuff, seeing's how you two are lovers." Madoka says looking a bit disappointed that Misaki hadn't read her beloved Oji's books. Misaki nearly chokes.

"No-no-no-no-no-no we are not lovers!" Misaki insures, waving his hands in front of him.

"Really now Misaki, then what is our relationship, what do you call what we di—"Usagi starts in making things worse for Misaki on propose.

"Ah! Not helping!" Misaki scolds.

"So you're not lovers? Not at all?" Madoka asks.

"Yeah… I mean no… I mean we aren't lovers!" Misaki answers panicky.

"Good! Then I'll be Misaki-Chan's lover!" Madoka declares. Misaki stares at her, Madoka smiles happily. Misaki looks to Usagi as if to say 'help me'.

"Take care of her, Misaki." Usagi says absolutely no help at all. "After all _we aren't lovers _so you can be Madoka's lover." This is Usagi's payback for saying they aren't lovers.

"Yay! I'm Misaki-Chan's lover!" Madoka cheers. She gives a small jump making her silver pigtails swish. 'Somehow I feel like I brought that on myself…' Misaki thinks.

_***~end of chapter one~***_

Author's note: I hope everyone likes chapter one of my fan-Fiction it. I also hope everyone like my character Madoka. She was actually pretty easy to design once I decided she's be a yaoi fan-girl and look like Usagi. I feel like I'm doing a pretty good job with it but this is my first fan-fiction so don't be too rough on me, okay. I feel kind of guilty adding a whole new branch onto Usagi's family tree cause I didn't want to get too far off base form the show, but I really wanted to have Usagi have a niece so yeah… anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it there will be more!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry it took so long but my sis forced me to read home stuck and I forgot my Fan-fiction password and if that wasn't bad enough I forgot my Gmail password too so I couldn't even restart it! : I but anyway here is chapter two o and a special thanks to everyone who review. It made me sooo incredible happy I literally went around all day just going like "OMG I posted my first fan fiction ever and people reviewed it and said it was good and it made me sooo happy!" so thankies! Also I'm going to see if I can add a picture!

_**Chapter 2: a day in the life of Misaki and Madoka **_

Misaki cleans the dishes from breakfast in the sink. This would be a normal for him if Madoka wasn't there. She insisted on hanging around him all day, he wouldn't have minded this either if she wasn't holding the end of his shirt between her dainty little finger while she followed him around. Misaki had to admit she was really cute when she did that but it just didn't feel right to have this little girl around.

Misaki finishes the dishes and takes off the green apron he's wearing. Madoka lets go of his shirt for this. He turns and kneels down in front of Madoka. "Is there something you can do for now? I'm going to go talk to your Oji. You know grown up talk." He asks her. 'It feels so weird to refer to Usagi-san as her Oji.'

She digs around in her tote bag once again. This time she pulls out Usagi's most recent BL novels. She skips to the coach and begins to read. 'How can she read that stuff?! It's disgusting! …Must be a girl thing…' Misaki thinks. He climbs up the stairs to Usagi's study. He makes sure to securely shut the door before speaking. The room's walls are lined with selves with more than plenty of Usagi's stuffed bears on them. Usagi sits at his computer with his glasses on, but turns when he hears Misaki enter the room.

"BAKA USAGI!" he shouts pointing at Usagi who looks like he could care less about Misaki's insult, why would he he's heard it at least a million times before. "Why would you do that to me!?"

"Do what?" Usagi asks innocently as if he had no idea what his little uke was talking about.

"Tell Madoka I was her lover now she won't leave me alone!" Misaki explains as if Usagi didn't already know.

"I didn't know you hated kids so much." Usagi says flatly.

"It's not that, actually she's kind of cute and she's nice to have around. But it's just… weird..," Misaki tries to explain. "What about you. You don't seem like the type of person who'd like kids." He then asks suddenly aware of how abnormally patient he's been with her.

"Well, normally I wouldn't but Madoka and I have always been kind of close; we have similar interests and dislikes. I like having her around just fine; I just hate it when Ayako forces her on me all of a sudden. Plus she's too young for you so no worries there." Usagi explains. Misaki gives him a look at his last bit.

'Usagi-san's close to one member of his family, strange. And it's a twelve year old girl… stranger. Usagi-san's so weird.' Misaki thinks. "So how close are you two?" Misaki asks now curious about Madoka and Usagi's relationship.

"Let's just say on the scale of people I like she comes in somewhere in the top five." Usagi says plainly. Misaki tries to imagine Usagi's scale of people he's fond of, so far he can only see himself (whitch he's not too happy about), and Madoka (who he's still trying to register in his brain as someone Usagi would be happy to have around)

"Well, if you like her so much why don't you babysit her for a while?!" Misaki complained bitterly.

"Because," Usagi said matter a factly, as if that explained everything.

"Baka, that doesn't answer the question!" Misaki said persistently.

"Its way more fun to watch you do it." He answered.

"Huh!? That's not fair!" Misaki complained yet again, Usagi noticed this and gave him a look. Misaki automatically noticed this as Usagi's 'stop complaining you're annoying me.' Misaki then gave Usagi his 'I don't give a shit' look that he invented just for these situations that come up surprisingly often.

Usagi sighed, "fine I'll take over in a while but for now I have work to do." Misaki somewhat satisfied, turned to leave.

"What's so weird about having Madoka around, anyway?" Usagi asked suddenly curious. Misaki turned back around and blushed a bit kind of embarrassed.

"Well she looks exactly like you if you were a girl… and little… it's creepy, she's got the same straight look on her face as you most of the time and the hair and stuff…" Misaki tried to explain. It was also the fact that he found the little girl version of his lover cute also disturbed him, but he decided to leave that part out.

"That's all?" Usagi prided sensing that there was more. 'How does he know these things?!' Misaki thinks to himself, always in disbelief every time Usagi catches something about him no one else could. Or maybe Misaki was just a bad liar.

"Yes!" Misaki said trying to sound annoyed, then turning to leave again. He grabbed the knob to pull it open but Usagi pinned it closed with both hands resting his head on Misaki's shoulder his chest pressed against Misaki's back, causing Misaki to blush.

"Didn't we already go through this? If there's something bothering you I want you to tell me." Usagi whispered into Misaki's ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Whatever!" Misaki said escaping from Usagi's hold, "If you're going to be a pervert, wait until Madoka goes home! Not while children are around!" he scolds annoyed the way he always gets whenever Usagi touches him.

Usagi just gives a sly grin. "Oh, does that mean I have permission when she leaves?" Usagi says. 'Damn it, what's with me and digging my own graves today?!' Misaki thinks beating himself up for his senseless slip of the tongue.

"No way!" Misaki shouts. And with that he brushes past Usagi and opens the door, sending Madoka tumbling in glass cup in hand. She pouts. The two look at her, Misaki horrified, Usagi poker faced as usual. She blows a stray hair out of her face but it just lands back in her eyes.

"Some grown up conversation you were having." She pulls herself to her feet and points a finger a Usagi. "Keep your hands off my Misaki-Chan!" she says, well more like orders, then she turns and clings Misaki, "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, Misaki-Chan, I just got so lonely and wanted to know what you were talking about." She smiles.

"Misaki doesn't mind, you two are _lovers _after all." Usagi reassures her, Misaki shots Usagi a death glare. 'He's not going give up on this, is he?' Misaki wails in his mind, his grave all dug up for him. He pats Madoka on the head awkwardly, making her smile.

"Why don't we go find something to do, Usagi-san has work to do." He says turning to leave. Madoka tucks her hand into Misaki and smile up at him titling her head makes her pigtails swish once again as he leads her out. He looks back at Usagi who's already turned back to his computer.

Madoka and Misaki sit on the floor next to the glass coffee table in the center of the living room. Madoka sits and scribbles in a pink floral print notebook, while Misaki folds a load of laundry. 'She's been writing in that thing for hours, what is she writing?' Misaki wonders glancing at her through the corner of his eye, then back to his work. "What are you writing there?" he asks.

"fan-fiction." She says not bothering to look up at him. 'How did I know she was going to say something like that? Usagi-san sure has an interesting family. I would have never guessed Usagi-san likes this girl, it seems like a strange type for him.'

"It's to Oji's BL novels." She answers. 'How did I guess?' Misaki thinks to himself. "Just because you're my lover doesn't mean Misaki and Usagi can't be together in the books." She smiles. Misaki forces himself to return the smile but inside he feels like vomiting, he then looks down at one of Usagi's shirts that he's holding. It has a rip. 'Honestly, can't he be a bit more careful with his stuff? This is one of his good shirts too!' a shiver runs down Misaki's spine for the second time today, this time the reason was his mental mentor telling him he was acting too girly again.

Misaki gets up to go look for a needle and thread. He digs around in a drawer for a while before pulling out a small blue bag with green and blue flowers on it that acts as a sewing kit. He looks though it and pulls out a needle and an empty spool of thread. Misaki sighs. "Come on Madoka I guess we're going shopping." He grumbles unhappily. 'Of all the days!'

"Yay!" she sequels grabbing her coat, jumping to her feet, and falling in line behind Misaki. She grabs the end of his shirt between her dainty fingers once more as they file out the door.

Usagi pokes out of his study just after they leave. "Hey Misaki, I can watch Madoka for a while if you want." He says no answer. "Misaki?" no answer, again. He shrugs 'oh well' before disappearing back into his study.

At the store Madoka sits and looks though all the different colored ribbons in fascination, while Misaki looks at the thread. 'Two grays and a black should be good' Misaki decides then a vibrant lavender catches his eyes. It immediately reminds him of Usagi's eyes, he shakes his head trying to push the thought from his head and turn to move on. But he glances back longingly at the light purple thread. 'Why am I thinking about that pervert? Just forget it!' he tells himself firmly.

Misaki looks down at the recite from the fabric store as he walks with Madoka:

ONE BLACK THREAD  
TWO GRAY THREAD

ONE LAVENDER THREAD

He sighs and looks down at the silver haired girl he's walking with, she's skips every other step making her hair bonce and the ears of her Fluffy white rabbit stuffed animal that she's been carrying, Aiko-Chan, flop. Misaki has come to the conclusion that it's something like her Suzuki-san. He peers down at his watch, 'it's about lunch time,' he realizes as he starts to ponder ideas of what to make. Madoka looks up at him in fascination probably thinking something like: 'I bet he's thinking something totally cool!'

By time they get home Madoka and Misaki are incredibly late, Misaki immediately pulls off his coat and pulls on his light green apron and begins to look about for ingredients. Madoka pulls off her coat and decides to go exploring, not that there was much to explore because the only places really good for exploring she'd already scoped out on her previous visits. She ducts down and begins to crawl about the floor, she's not really sure why she is doing this but it sure makes it seem more exciting. With Aiko-Chan on her back she begins to look about the place, drawers? Check, corners? Been there, cupboards? Done that, Misaki-Chan's room, unexplored! Jack pot! She smiles before shimmying up the stairs and into Misaki's room. Plain white bed in the right corner, a closet built into the right wall next to the bed a desk with tons of notebooks and textbooks piled onto it in the left corner a window along the back wall, to most this would be a boring old room, to Madoka it was a new world full of secrets about her beloved Misaki-Chan.

She opens the closet, cloths, not out of the ordinary, so she skips it and moves on. Lying on the bottom of the closet is a shoebox, which she then deems as suspicious. And begins to riffle though it. A few pictures of him and an older man with black hair who she then decides must be his older brother. A few baby pictures, she grins 'Sooo cute!' one picture catches her attention though it's the only picture in the box in which Misaki is seen with his parents, 'he's pretty young in this picture. Which make me wonder why is Misaki staying with Oji anyway? Why can't he stay with parents? Do they not live around here? Oh well' she decides to keep the picture for herself and tucks it into her pocket

She then turns her attention to the desk, but bores of it almost immediately after she sees numbers. But she notices one of the books is not quite like the others. It's small and light green with a small flower sticker in the top right corner. She recognizes it as a diary and begins to read through it. it starts at his brothers, now named as Takahiro, birthday and goes on from there, she also deems this worth of her position, insuring Aiko-Chan that she'd "return it before anyone even notices it's gone. Besides lovers don't keeps secrets from one another." She tucks this in her pocket too.

Finally she turns to the bed, see to most people this is just a place to sleep, but if you're reading this then you know what a bed is to a yaoi fan-girl. Madoka glances from side to side making sure she's not being watched by unwanted eyes. Then she jumps on the bed and breathes in the sweet scent of her beloved Misaki-Chan, before jumping back off the bed and straightening her dress real sophisticated like. And getting back down on her arms and knees, and crawling back out of the room, taking the picture and diary with her.


End file.
